It was Never Onesided
by FaeTholomew
Summary: Nikki Sixx is in love with his Terror Twin Tommy Lee, but Tommy's always off with girls. So what happens one night when Nikki can't take it anymore, and Tommy thinks Nikki is on the smack again? OOC, and they are not mine.


_**So the This Is About Motley Crue's Nikki Sixx and Tommy Lee, who might come off as OOC, but hey i dont know them in real life so meh! **_

**_But anyway I hope you all like it, here goes!_**

_**Nikki's POV**_

_**Nikki's body froze, feeling his eyes water as he laid awkwardly on the bed. He wasn't suppose to cry, he was Nikki Fuckin' Sixx for Christ's sake. Yet he was crying for some reason. The tears slowly streaked down the side of his face, as he tried to calm himself down, but the sounds from the room next door were getting louder, making the tears flow faster. The room, Tommy's room, his best friend's room.**_

_**As a scream of ecstasy came thought the wall, Nikki's voice failed him, letting out a small whimper of sadness. Getting up slowly from his bed, Nikki walked quietly from his room, and stopped right in front of the drummer's door. His blank stare turned to a glare as he roughly kicked the door open and screamed, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" **_

_**The girl on top of Tommy fell off him, landing her ass on the floor. Nikki stared at Tommy, who was currently trying to pretend that nothing was happening. "Hey, Nikki man, sorry did we wake you up?" Nikki decided to ignore the question and walked away, tears beginning to form in his eyes again. It hurt to see Tommy with a girl. It had been like this lately, the pain of seeing the drummer with someone other than him. **_

_**He had never felt this way before, so why did he all of a sudden care who the drummer was fucking? Why did he have to feel this way? Why did these feelings make him act so differently, enough so that everyone thought he was on drugs again, or something was seriously wrong? He wanted to be able to hide his feelings, like he could when he was on drugs.**_

_**Hearing Tommy's voice coming towards him, bringing him back to reality, Nikki quickly wiped his eyes, Tommy didn't need to see him crying over something stupid like this. Well, technically, no one needed to see him cry. But as Tommy entered the room the tears just began to flow even more, it was ridiculous, he wasn't suppose to be over emotional about something this stupid.**_

"_**Hey Nikki, seriously sor-, Hey are you crying?" Nikki then dropped his head in shame, his hair hiding his tear stained face, and shook his head silently. This wasn't what he wanted. "C'mon Nikki, I saw your face, I know you were crying. Why is that?" Nikki just continued to shake his head, and his throat betrayed him again as he let out a small pathetic whimper. He then tried desperately to walk past the tall drummer.**_

_**Tommy's POV**_

_**Tommy quickly pinned Nikki against the nearest wall, stopping the small bassist from walking away. "No, Nikki, what's wrong? Why do you insist on lying straight to my face?" The bassist wasn't acting like himself, he hadn't been for a few months.**_

_**One of his hands travelled upwards to grab Nikki's chin and force his face up, so that the small addict of a bassist would look him in the eyes. Watching the green eyes fill with tears, the pale cheeks soaked, the pale lips quivering as Nikki quietly said, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just crying, do you have a problem with that?" The green eyes had moved so Nikki was looking down at the floor, instead of at him.**_

_**Tommy instantly knew Nikki was lying, thinking that maybe just for a second that Nikki was doing heroin again, but that thought change when his darling bed mate for the night walked towards them, fully dressed. Tommy's eyes flashed back to Nikki's face, the green eyes dropped to the floor, white teeth biting his bottom lip. Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off from Nikki squirming his way out of Tommy's grasp and sprinting into the bathroom, slamming the door, and loudly locking it.**_

_**Tommy turned silently to his bed mate and asked, "You leaving?" "Yes," Her voice was annoying, high pitched, not like the small bassist he had just pinned against the wall. Tommy's mind shut down when he realised what he had just thought, things about sweet, cute, little Nikki. STOP STOP STOP! YOU ARE NOT GAY FOR YOUR BEST FRIEND TOMHAS LEE BASS YOU ARE NOT!, his inner voice screamed loudly at him. He was brought back to reality when the girl closed the door to the apartment with a, "Okay, bye." Tommy then quickly spun around on his heels to stare at the now closed bathroom door.**_

_**These feelings were bad, his inner voice kept telling him. But still his forehead fell against the door, and he could hear Nikki's heavy breathing. It was calming to hear the soft heavy breaths from the bassist, but that calming aura quickly turned to worry as he heard Nikki vomit. Tommy quickly said, "Nikki are you okay?" He could barely hear it but there was a defiantly, "mhm," then more violent vomiting. Vomiting was something Nikki only did when he was on drugs…**_

_**He needed to help the poor bassist, no matter how wrong it was, he needed to fucking help Nikki. "Nikki, open the door." He then heard the small voice mutter, "No… Please go away…"**_

_**Tommy then proceeded to start kicking at the door until it was open.**_

_**Nikki's POV**_

_**Nikki's eyes looked upwards as Tommy kicked his way into the small bathroom. Tommy's eyes glared down at him. "What the fuck is your problem Nikki? Cause obviously its more than just the noise! But what… Are you on fucking drugs again?" **_

_**Nikki quickly cut him off, "Of coarse I'm not doing drugs! And it wasn't the noise, it was who you were with… I'm crying cause…" His voice dropped and he whispered under his breath, "Because you were with a girl…" Nikki looked up at the drummer, whose face was laced with confusion. "Nikki, what are you sayin? A-are you jealous?" Nikki felt his face go red and yelled, "N-no!" "But you are! I know when your lying!" **_

_**Nikki quickly stood up and yelled, "Well fuck you! I don't care if you like girls like that over me!" Nikki's head dropped again, watching tears dropping onto the tiled floor. **_

_**This hurt, it all hurt so much. He just wanted to be left alone, left alone so he could curl up in a ball of shame and die. Nikki felt his throat let out a hard sob.**_

_**Then he felt Tommy's hand grab his chin, and the other hand wrapped around his body, the drummer's long fingers gently brushing the small of his back. "Nikki…" Finally letting Tommy pull his face up to look at him, what next was different from what he expected. Tommy gently brushed his lips against his. Nikki let out a small squeak of surprise, accidentally letting Tommy sneak his tongue into his mouth.**_

_**Tears formed quicker in Nikki's eyes as he tried to push the taller man away from him. But Tommy was intent on mixing their saliva. Feeling Tommy's strong hand move from his chin to hold the back of his head, Nikki tried harder to pull away, but the grip on the back of his head was holding him close. Squeezing his eyes shut, Nikki felt tears slowly slip down his cheeks again. A sob escaped his mouth as Tommy sucked Nikki's tongue into his mouth. Tommy, as Nikki realized, was pushing him into the shower. As the drummer pushed, Nikki's arm accidentally turned the shower on. As Tommy looked away, Nikki looked up at him, his body quickly becoming soaked.**_

_**Tommy's POV**_

_**Tommy watched as the warm water hit Nikki, soaking both of them. Nikki was again refusing to look at him. Tommy then said, "I don't.." Nikki still wasn't looking at him, which prompted Tommy to grab Nikki's face and force him to look at him. "I don't like her, or any other girl like her. I like you Nikki, I've always liked you…" Tommy watched as Nikki tried to squirm away, the pale face red.**_

_**Leaning down, Tommy kissed Nikki again, this time using less force. His tattooed hands dropped to play with the buttons on Nikki's shirt. Slowly unbuttoning the soaked black shirt. As soon as it was Tommy's hands moved to the bassist's skinny body, and rub at the protruding ribs. This caused Nikki to shudder against him, he moved one of his hands to ghost over a pale nipple, this time causing Nikki to whimper against his mouth.**_

_**Pulling away, Tommy pressed his forehead against Nikki's, "It feels good," pausing Tommy undid one of the buttons on Nikki's leather pants, causing Nikki to rip away from him. "no… Tommy.. I don't.. I.." Tommy leaned down, silencing Nikki with a kiss. **_

_**His hands went down to play with Nikki's pants, getting them undone and pulling them down. The whimpers against his lips had gotten louder. "Nikki, if you don't want this, then why are you so hard?" As he said this his hand wrapped around Nikki's erection. Tommy giggled as Nikki bucked into his hand involuntarily. He then moved his hand up and down slowly, causing Nikki to cry out, then Tommy roughly rubbed the tip of Nikki's erection, precum starting to dribble out.**_

_**Tommy smirked as his other hand moved upward and played with one of Nikki's nipple. Tommy's mouth dropped to nip playfully at the smaller man's neck, feeling Nikki's hands move up to grip at his back. Moving his hand up and down Nikki's member quicker, in return getting Nikki's sharp nails being pushed into his skin. Stopping his movements, Tommy went back up and kissed Nikki gently on the lips.**_

_**Nikki's POV**_

_**Instead of pulling away like he had before, he leaned into the kiss, letting Tommy suck his bottom lip into his mouth. His hands moved from Tommy's back to the front of Tommy's shorts. He unbuttoned them, not caring about what was about to happen anymore. Nikki then proceeded to pull down the tight shorts. **_

_**He then felt Tommy smirk against his lips, making Nikki move his hands into Tommy's boxers. Wrapping his fingers around the long member, feeling the length and width of what he knew what was most likely going to be inside him. **_

_**Nikki looked up as Tommy pulled both of them down onto the shower floor, the still warm water hitting their bodies. Still moving his hand gently against Tommy's member, Nikki pushed his tongue into Tommy's mouth. Feeling their tongues meet, and their saliva mix, Nikki whimpered. **_

_**Tommy pulled away from him, and said, "I think I love you, and I want to make love to you…" Nikki felt his eyes widen, his cheeks turning red, as he nodded shyly, scared to use his voice. Nikki then leaned forword and kissed Tommy again, breathing in the flavour of the drummer.**_

_**Tommy pulled away from him again, saying with a blush across his face, "You need to get me wet though, so it won't uh.. Y'know hurt." Nikki looked at him then nodded, his mouth giving a small smile.**_

_**Nikki then watched as Tommy pulled the rest of his clothes off, looking at Nikki with excitement. As Tommy sat down, Nikki put his head in between Tommy's legs. **_

_**Looking shyly at the member, Nikki slowly leaned forword and sucked the swollen head into his mouth. Pulling off, Nikki smirked at the sound of disappointment that escaped Tommy's throat. Quickly leaning back down to lick the tip of what couldn't be more than 10-13 inches at least. Moving his mouth down to take what he could, then wrapping his hand around the rest, he slowly bobbed his head. Feeling Tommy's legs press against him closer, cradling his head between his legs. **_

_**Trying to get Tommy as wet as he could, Nikki felt a hand clamp down onto his hair moving his head faster.**_

_**Tommy's POV**_

_**The soaked black hair moved like silk in Tommy's hand as he tried moving Nikki's head faster. The mouth of the small bassist was heaven, but it wasn't gonna end like this. Feeling Nikki's teeth brush against the underside of his dick caused Tommy to cry out loudly in pleasure. His hand pushed down harder making Nikki's head bob harder, feeling Nikki's nails dig in to his skin, stopping him from thrusting up into his mouth. **_

_**Tommy gasped out, "Nikki stop. Its wet enough…" His voice was struggling. He then watched as Nikki sat up, the blush across his face was adorable, and without realising it his hand moved up to slowly stroke the side of Nikki's face. Feeling Nikki lean into his touch, he heard the small voice say, "Tommy… Please…"**_

_**Tommy moved his fingers from the side of Nikki's face to brush against the pale lips, he watched as Nikki's mouth opened, only to close around his fingers and suck on them. Pulling his fingers away when he was satisfied, Tommy moved his hand in between Nikki's legs and rub gently against Nikki's tight virginal hole.**_

_**Tommy felt a giggle rip from his throat when Nikki whimpered loudly as his index finger rubbed against the opening. Tommy then gently pushed his index inside, feeling the tight muscles clench around it. Nikki was currently mewling at the feeling of being stretched by the long finger. **_

_**Tommy's finger searched, the finger gently brushing against Nikki's prostate. Giggling again, Tommy listened to Nikki's mewling get louder, turning into high pitched whimpers.**_

_**Pulling out his finger, he quickly put three of his fingers in, stretching while playing with the bundle of nerves. As he did this and watched Nikki whimper in ecstasy, he felt in the pit of his stomach that he was truly in love with Nikki. Feeling Nikki push back against his fingers, Tommy picked up one of Nikki's hands and sucked on three fingers. Then pulling both pairs of fingers out, Tommy leaned down and whispered into Nikki's ear.**_

_**Nikki's POV**_

"_**I want you to finger yourself," Tommy's words sent Nikki shivering. His saliva covered fingers brushed down his own body, he then slowly one of his finger into himself. Hearing Tommy's pleased noises, Nikki quickly pushed the other two fingers inside himself.**_

_**While beginning to push back on his own fingers, Nikki quickly thought of something. Sitting up, with his fingers still inside himself, he turned around on his knees, laying on his front, his ass in the air as he kept fingering himself. Nikki then turned his face so that Tommy could see his face, as he rocked onto his prostate.**_

_**His breathing hitched as he found his prostate, "Ngggh, T-Tommy…" He could hear Tommy's laboured breathing behind him. He then pulled his fingers out of his ass, pushing his ass further in the air, waiting patiently for Tommy to fill him.**_

_**Whimpering as he felt Tommy's hands on his wet skin, Tommy's rock hard member against his opening, Nikki shuddered rocking his hips back against the hard cock. Tommy then slowly started to push into Nikki, who let out a small cry.**_

_**It hurt, it really hurt. "T-tommy stop, y-you're too big…," Nikki's voice was small, he could barely talk. But Tommy keep filling Nikki, stopping when he was fully inside the smaller man. Nikki's throat let out a high pitch moan, because Tommy wouldn't move. "Tommy please move…"**_

_**Feeling Tommy downward and kissed his shoulder bone, he felt Tommy's hips start rocking slowly, the lanky drummer letting out a sigh. Nikki then started pushing back against Tommy's sharp hip bones, causing Tommy to start thrusting harder into the small bassist. **_

_**Nikki then felt that blinding pleasure from his prostate being hit, letting out a loud moan he pushed his face down into the floor of the shower. His mouth opened again to let out a whimpering plea.**_

_**Tommy's POV**_

"_**D-don't st-stop…." The words caused Tommy to push faster and harder into the small lovely bassist. The tight muscles of Nikki, knowing he was pushing against Nikki's prostate, tightened when he hit it with more force. **_

_**Moaning against Nikki's back, Tommy fell forword, his hands feel forword onto Nikki's as his hips kept moving. He then gripped Nikki's hands tightly as he thrust harder, causing Nikki to cry out.**_

_**Tommy gently kissed Nikki's back, trying to soothe the bassist as he thrusted against the pale wiggling ass. Watching as Nikki's face rubbed against the floor of the shower, Tommy felt the familiar tightening feeling in the pit of his stomach, the feeling he knew was love. Tommy's eyes stayed on Nikki's face, which was flushed as tears, sweat, and water ran down his face, eyes closed, and his mouth open as he moaned loudly.**_

_**Tommy's hand reached blindly reached for Nikki's cock, as soon as his fingers grazed it, he roughly grabbed it, and started jacking Nikki off in time with his thrusts. His hipbones were colliding with Nikki's soft skin, and Tommy knew they were both close. Rubbing the head of Nikki's cock roughly, trying to bring the bassist to climax, Tommy stopped feeling Nikki squeeze his hand tightly. "Tommy…. Please…" The bassist's voice was weak, and he pulled away from the drummer, turning around as he did so.**_

_**Tommy let out a confused sound, looking at the bassist with and equally confused face. Nikki looked at him, then put a hand on Tommy's chest and pushed until Tommy was sitting on the shower floor. His lap open, Tommy watched as Nikki proceeded to crawl onto it.**_

_**Nikki's POV**_

_**Crawling onto Tommy's lap, Nikki let the warm member slip back inside him. The side of his face hurt from being pressed down against the floor, but as Tommy's hand came to brush against the aching cheek, Nikki found himself instantly leaning into the touch.**_

_**Nikki, with Tommy's hand still touching the side of his face, lifted his hips and let them drop. He hissed as his prostate was hit dead on, looking down to see one of Tommy's hands touch his hips again, pulling his ass up and letting him drop. While Tommy was helping him bounce, one of Nikki's hands wandered down to his own cock and he started jacking himself off. Tommy's other hand went down and held Nikki's moving hand, and proceeded to help Nikki jack off. Moaning loudly, as Tommy moved Nikki's hand to tease the tip of his leaking cock, Nikki's forehead fell against Tommy's shoulder. **_

_**Bouncing faster, letting small but loud whimpers escape his throat as his prostate was brushed, or how Tommy helped him get off. Nikki bounced faster, trying to get Tommy's dick to hit his prostate more, Nikki felt his stomach tighten. Quickly biting down on Tommy's shoulder, silencing his scream as he came all over his and Tommy's hand.**_

_**Everything was spinning as he felt Tommy push him back against the shower floor, lifting his legs so they were over his shoulders. The thrusts were becoming dragged out as Tommy's own orgasm started, his cum filling Nikki, hitting his prostate. Nikki cried out as the hot cum hit the abused bundle of nerves, giving him an after wave of pleasure.**_

_**He wanted to say he loved Tommy right then and there, but his voice wouldn't let him, so he decided on nuzzling the drummer's neck lovingly.**_

_**Tommy's POV**_

_**Tommy would never admit it out loud but, he had never seen Nikki look more beautiful, than he was right now after a great orgasm like that.**_

"_**You okay?" His voice was weak as he asked. "Mhm… Tommy?" The drummer immediately was looking at the small bassist, "Yeah Nikki?" The pale lips formed into a smile, "Take me to your bedroom.. To sleep…"**_

_**Tommy felt a smile grow across his face, turning the water off, he slowly stood up, he picked up the light boy, and carried him, stark naked, into his bedroom. **_

_**Laying Nikki down carefully, Tommy saw that the smaller of the two was already asleep, his drying hair falling into his face as he breathed quietly. Tommy then laid down next to him, pulling Nikki into his arms, kissing the top of Nikki's head. **_

"_**I love you, and I have for so long, it just took me forever to finally see." Tommy whispered into Nikki's ear, only to hear, "I love you too…" Smiling again, Tommy pulled the bassist even closer to him, feeling Nikki nuzzle against his chest, and breath softly again.**_

_**Closing his eyes, Tommy fell asleep.**_


End file.
